


you're the one I'll roll the dice on

by catmanu



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Feelings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Macdeau, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Sweet Kitten, butt stuff, mega fluff i'm so ashamed, pain slut manu hints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmanu/pseuds/catmanu
Summary: Justin and Emmanuel only have one night together during the Christchurch Call.  One night after six hard months apart.Luckily, if anyone's good at making the most out of very little time, it's them.





	you're the one I'll roll the dice on

**Author's Note:**

> So the title comes from the song ["Lost In The Fire"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZGDGdRIxvd0) by The Weeknd/Gesaffelstein (another power Canadian/French couple, come to think of it!) which I listened to a lot while writing this for some reason! The second verse gets annoyingly hetero but I'm into the vibe of the rest of it if you feel me.
> 
> Sorry for spamming the Macdeau tags with fluff :-*

 

As soon as the door to Justin's hotel room closed, Manu surprised him by giving him a little shove against the wall. The shove was gentle enough, but it sure conveyed a message.

And as usual their minds were on the same wavelength.

Manu fell to his knees a bit dramatically, loosening his tie while he moved, so that his face rested against Justin’s legs. Justin undid his pants to help him out.

_What, no hello?_

But hellos and those nice kinds of things could wait. 

Justin ran his hands through Manu’s hair, playing with the fluffy part in the front, while Manu rubbed his face against the bulge in Justin’s underwear—his cheeks, his nose, his mouth.He moved to slip his cock through the slit. Manu met it with his lips, eagerly.

Six months without Manu’s angelic lips and the small, quick tongue that had only gotten better every time they were together. He’d almost forgotten what it was like. But arching forward into Manu’s warm, ready mouth, he remembered. He remembered. 

“Baby...oh...”

“Mmm,” Manu said, and placed a hand next to Justin on the wall for support. He took Justin further into his mouth, and with his free hand reached into his pants and cupped his balls. Justin giggled. _Wow, that was mature._

“Manu, come on.”He tickled Manu under his chin. “Come on, my kitten. We don’t have a lot of time and there’s so much I want to do—I want to be _inside_ you, I want to—“

He scooped Manu off the ground and propped him up on his feet. He took Manu’s face in his hands. Was it his imagination, or did it feel slightly less full than it had in Buenos Aires six months ago? No, it definitely wasn’t his imagination.The fucking yellow vests, the debates....And so he kissed Manu, spreading his legs so Manu could straddle his thigh a little. Their tongues touched, neatly, as they kissed.His hands explored the sharper angles of Manu’s face.

“I can’t believe you weren’t going to kiss me hello,” he breathed in between kisses.

“I gave you a kiss elsewhere. Didn’t you like it?”

_God, this little shit, this amazing little shit..._

“I missed you, Manu. It’s been so rough lately, so fucking hard…”

“Forget about it, Justin.  We’re here together, aren’t we?We’re here together.”Manu’s hands traced over his cheeks and jawline.“You say it all the time.In these moments, nothing else matters.”

“Mmm.I do.”Justin nibbled his neck very gently, since there would be cameras all over the place tomorrow, but Manu still shivered and ground his erection further into Justin’s thigh.“Let’s get your clothes off, my kitten.And mine.”

“A truly right and honorable idea.It’s a crime for us to still be so clothed, no?”Their arms tangled as they made quick work of Manu’s tie and each other’s shirts.Justin kicked off his pants and peeled off his spotted socks.Manu was similarly fast with the rest of his clothes.And they stood there in the dim light of Justin’s hotel room, taking in the sight of each other. And they smiled, and smiled, and smiled.Justin saw gratitude in Manu’s eyes.He saw gratitude and love and appreciation.

They hugged again and Justin swayed back and forth on his feet, knowing his small Manu was standing on his tiptoes at least a little.The feeling of skin against skin, of their erections pressed together, was electrifying—

“ _Do_ something to me already,” Manu whispered.“I’m yours for the evening.”

“Then let’s get you on the bed.Come on, come on.”

He’d pick Manu up and carry him like an old-fashioned bride, but Manu didn’t like that much, plus he’d already darted over to the bed and laid down on his back.Justin turned on the bedside light.“Why would we ever want to do this in the dark when we look the way we do?” Manu had pointed out once,and Justin really couldn’t say he disagreed.

“Spread your legs, my kitten, spread your legs for me…”And Justin laid down between them and got to work.He kissed Manu’s balls, then slowly, slowly pressed kisses into the underside of his cock, and then up to the tip, licking up the salty drop his tongue found there.Manu was sighing softly, deeply, his legs squirming around Justin’s shoulders, so Justin sucked the head of Manu’s cock gently against the roof of his mouth.

“Fuck, Justin, fuck!You’re going to make me come right down your throat…before we do anything else...is that what you _want?_ ”

“I want you in all ways, in every way, Manu.”And he got back to work, running his thumb through the crease where Manu’s thigh met the rest of him.“Is that what _you_ want?”

“Nnnnn—yes.No.Maybe.You’ll have to decide for me, I guess.”

Manu’s cock was just the right size for his mouth.Not big enough to be a real challenge, not so small there was _no_ challenge at all, it was perfect, just perfect.It was hard to keep his mouth away, but there was more he wanted to do...

“I’m going to…storm your Bastille now,” he said, and laughed at his own awful joke as he rolled Manu over to be fucked on all fours as he liked it.Manu sighed.

“You’ve _wounded_ me, Justin,” he said as Justin went to get his bottle of lube. “You say that again and the mood is dead.I’m leaving and declaring war on Canada tomorrow first thing before our lunch.”

“Uh-uh, Canada’s declaring war on you first…tonight.Right now.”  

He crouched down to start lubing Manu up.Down there he was almost as pink as his lips, Justin thought.What the hell was that thought? He was losing his damn mind. Manu made him lose his mind.He worked two fingers in at once, impatient. Manu groaned and shuddered. “Who _are_ you today?”

“I’ve just missed you. I want you. I _want_ you.”

“So then take me, Justin. I’m here.”

“But—I’ve barely started getting you ready.”

“I don’t care.”

“But it might hurt when I—“

“I don’t care. I don’t care. Fuck...Justin, just do it.”

“Well, okay,” Justin said, concerned, but not concerned enough to ignore him. He rested his cock in between Manu’s cheeks and gently pushed in. Manu gave a strangled cry and his body lurched forward. It had to have hurt at least a little bit.

But that left Justin’s mind almost instantly. “Fuck, you feel so good, Manu, you feel so _good._ ”

“Well, I’d have to imagine I do,” Manu said. “Otherwise you wouldn’t keep risking everything to do this with m—“ Justin began to thrust.

“That’s not the only reason, and you know it.” Justin grinned. “Croissant for brains.”He’d rather look at Manu’s face when they fucked, but watching his back muscles move wasn't a terrible alternative.Justin forgot to be careful with his unprepared Manu.He moved hard, fast.It had been so long.Manu unexpectedly cried out underneath him.

“It’s too much, it’s too much…”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No…shit!…don’t fucking stop.”

All this was new but Manu’s wild, strange passion was taking Justin down the same path.He reached around to help Manu along.Not that he needed it, but he gasped and arched his back sharply when Justin took his cock in his fist and began stroking it. 

“How do you have such big hands…” Manu moaned.“It’s not _fair…”_

Manu had officially stopped making sense.  “I think it’s time…I’m going to make you come for me now, right now, okay?”He felt Manu rocking into his fist. “Come on baby, come on…”

“Take me Justin...just...”

“I have, Manu, and I will, I will, I will—”

Manu came hard in Justin’s fist, shooting through his fingers, his cock pulsing hot against Justin’s palm. “Oh God, Justin, oh God, oh God...”It was the most beautiful sound Justin had heard since their last time.

He had to be careful now. Manu had him on the edge like never before.

“Okay, Manu, okay...I’m going to try something, okay? Just let me lead you...”

He kept his arm around Manu’s waist and lowered him down to the bed, carefully, carefully. Now they were on their sides, his little French spoon in his arms. Manu’s skin seemed to glisten with beads of sweat.

“I’m going to...I’m going to make love to you now, baby.”He’d never said that to Manu.He wasn’t sure if Manu was into _love-making_. “Until…until I come inside you.”He kissed Manu’s shoulders and held his chest against him and thrust slowly, slowly, deep into him.He had to bite his lip to keep from losing control;it was so tantalizing to have Manu limp and spent in his arms, moaning softly each time he moved his hips.  Justin touched him all over, his cock leaking and softening, his stomach a little clammy from sweat, his chest so soft from the hair he himself didn't have, and he couldn’t hold back any longer.

“ _Manu..._ ” he gasped as he came inside him, squeezing him tighter and tighter.His leg shot out and wrapped around Manu’s own, he needed to hold him close, to pull them closer and closer together, to be a _part_ of him—

“Wow,”he said.“Wow, just, okay, I know I sound stupid, but _wow._ ”He tried to catch his breath.

“Don’t pull out,” Manu said.

“Why? I can’t—there’s no way I can keep going. I need to recover.”

“I’m in no better shape. I just like...feeling you in me.”

They breathed together, his chest heaving against Manu’s heaving back.

“We should do it like this again,” Justin said. “I love how many ways I can kiss you from this position.”He demonstrated.

Manu grabbed his hand and held it tightly against his chest.

“…It’s been rough,” he said.

“Huh?Oh…I thought you didn’t want to talk about anything. “

“I don’t.”

“Oh.Well, then…why’d you bring it up?”Manu, for once, didn’t seem to have an answer.He kissed him _again_.The back of his head.His neck.The soft skin where it met his collarbone.“I wish we had all night.I wish we had more than just this night.It’s just not enough.”

“Mmmm,” Manu said.“I wish the same.But being President is a lot of work.Only a little time for hedonism, right?”

“Well, my sweet kitten…does it make it any better to know that I love you?”

Manu sighed.  “Don’t ever change Justin, alright?Don’t ever change.”

“I never have. I’ve been true to myself by whole life.And I’m proud of it.”

“Well, stay that way.”

“I can’t really stay any longer without it being suspicious,” he continued.“But I’ll see you at our lunch tomorrow…”

And yet it took a long time for Manu to unwind himself from Justin’s tight grasp.It took a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> as always! follow me on insta @emmanuyell <3


End file.
